Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927)
Grfbyn, Los, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran Los Ljusdal, Sweden |Death = 1927 (age 75) Bollstabruk, Sweden |Burial = Sweden |Father = Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858) |Mother = Elisabet Grund (1819-1860) |Spouse = Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) |Marriage = circa 1875 |Children = Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-1957) Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) Gertrud Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-1969) Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) Margit Wahlberg (1900-1984) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Per Bernhard Wahlberg, aka Bernhard Wahlberg was a schoolteacher and church organist for Ytterlännäs, Sweden from 1876 to 1912 (b. May 17, 1852, Västernorrland län, Sweden - d. 1927, Bollsta, Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland län, Sweden) Parents *Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858) *Elisabet Grund (1819-1860) Birth He was born on May 17, 1852 in Grfbyn, Los, Sweden. Marriage He married Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) on July 18, 1877 in Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden. Children *Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-1957) who was born on April 19, 1878 and married Lovisa Karolina Viktoria Eneman (1881-1961). *Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) who was born on April 19, 1880. *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) who was born on September 09, 1882 and made a trip to New York City on August 20, 1901 and married Jenny Katarina Wågberg (1887-1927) on August 3, 1909. *Gertrud Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) who was born on April 13, 1884 and married Erik Håkan Dahl (1879-1961). *Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) who was born on February 06, 1886 and married Nanny Bergström (1889-1983) and he died on July 26, 1980. *Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) who was born on July 18, 1887 and married Ivar Moen (1889–1953). *Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-1969) who was born on November 29, 1888 and married Karl Oscar Ohde (1873-1941) on May 26, 1914. *Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) who was born on September 24, 1891 and married Olga. *Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg (1900-1984) who was born on September 12, 1900 and married Axel Gustaf Torbjörn Enström (1894-1977) on July 18, 1920, and lived in Sundsvall where she died. Prestbolet, Sweden The family appears in the 1890 Sweden Census living in "Prestbolet". Bollstabruk, Sweden In 1900 the family was living in "skolan i Bollsta", the schoolhouse in Bollstabruk. Per was working as a "skollärare, klockare, and organist", the schoolteacher, parish clerk, and organist. Choir director Bodings efterträdare hette Per Olof Wahlberg, född 1852 i Loos församling, Gävleborgs län. Även han innehade den kombinerade tjänsten som folkskollärare, klockare och organist. I hela 36 år uppehöll Wahlberg denna tjänst. Förutom detta krävande arbete, som också innefattade att han var kyrkokörens ledare, hann han med att bilda en manskör. Hur länge den verkade har inte gått att få fram uppgift om, men troligen hade den varit avsomnad en tid, nar fabrikör K.G. Wretling år 1907 startade en kör med namnet Bollsta-Väja manskör. Under Wahlbergs tid, som ledare av kören, finns noteringar om att det även förekom individuell röstvård. Death of wife Johanna died in 1916 of cancer or "kräfta", in Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden. In the death book her husband was listed as "Per Olof Bernh Dahlberg" and his occupation was listed as "kantor" or organist. Biography Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg was the cantor and organist at Ytterlännäs. He was born in Grfbyn of Loos parish (Hälsingland) on May 17, 1852. His father was the farmer Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858), descended from Savolax finns, who came here as settlers, and his wife Elisabet Grund (1819-1860), a daughter of the regiments subaltern officer Olof Grund in "Hofra", Färila parish, whose father descended from Norway. Lisa Grund came to Loos as housekeeper for vicar Johan Rudolf Norelius, after the parish was separated from Ytter Hogdal. A priest who in 1857 distinguished himself by giving a psalm book with gilded initials to his first godchild. (Bernhard/LHd) The farmer Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858) was also a shoe-repairer. He bought the siblings parts of the ancestral farm, Anders Larsson (who had moved to Myggsjö, Skatungbyn in Orsa "finnmark" (an area where many finns had settled) and Kerstin Larsdotter later married the carpenter Johan Nordin in Ed, Färila parish. The farm had its border on the Orsa finnmark, and had a large forest area, like other farms in the neighbourhood. Close the houses had been found Kobolt, in former days broken in mines, but left because of the long transport, 25 (eng.) miles along a new forest road to Färila and then 80 miles to Söderhamnor and Hudiksvall. There was no economy in this, today the wide and deep mine holes bear witness of the activity. Besides the small cornfields they had some cattle, hunting and fishing gave food, like the rye, turnips and hay from "Svedjelanden" (areas were the forest had been burned on purpose). The forest was worthless, and good only for hunting, and wood for house and fence building. In 1858 his father died in severe fever ... and 1859 his mother from grief and heart failure. "Per-Olof", who that year had got a new school in the church village 1 1/5 miles away, where the organist C. El. Grönstedt was a teacher, and on his first day the mother went with him to the farm gates and said: “Now goodbye to you, try to be kind now and for the future”. 3 hours later the teacher said: “Your mother is dead, but God will help you.” His paternal grandparents took care of the boy. The guardian of the boy after the father had died, was the farmer Lars Larsson in the same village. He found the extra farming troublesome and sold it all by auction. ... On January 1, 1865 there was a saldo of 1 420: 14 Swedish kronor.From notes found at the home of Vera Bolander. Translated by Lennart Haglund in 2008 Relationships Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) was married to the great-grandaunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was married to the great-grandaunt of Ulla Britt-Inger Pettersson (1966- ) aka Bitte Kempe, of Mariefred, Sweden. He was the grandfather to the wife of Bertil Alexander Hilding (1927- ) of Sweden. He was the grandfather of Birgitta Enström (1925- ) of Sweden. Ytterlännäs music directors *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), 1851 to 1866 *Erik Olof Boding, 1866 to 1875 *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927), 1876 to 1912 *Nikolaus Bölin, 1913 to 1947 *Thorvald Johannesson, 1948 to 1978 *Ulla-Marie Nilsson, 1979 to present Portraits Image:Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg 01d.jpg|Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) circa 1900 Image:Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg 01.jpg|Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) circa 1900 Documents Image:Wahlberg-PerOlof 001a.gif|Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) biography Image:Winblad-Johanna 1880 census.png|1880 Sweden census Image:1890 census Wahlberg Winblad.gif|1890 Sweden census Image:1900 census Winblad Wahlberg 2.jpg|1900 Sweden census Image:12. Notes conc. P O Wahlberg page 1.jpg|Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) biography File:Gravsten Wahlberg 01.jpg|Tombstone Ahnentafel Image:2. Ahnentafel upper left.jpg|Robert the Bruce of Scotland chart Image:3. Ahnentafel upper centre.jpg|Macleans of Scotland chart Image:4. Ahnentafel upper right.jpg|Cronman and von Rohr chart Image:5. Ahnentafel_lower_left.jpg|Wahlberg chart Image:6. Ahnentafel lower centre.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad Image:7. Ahnentafel lower right.jpg|Naslund and Ruuth chart with Johanna Winblad Image:8. Pedigree A.jpg|Britta Wahlberg ancestors Image:9. Pedigree B.jpg|Wahlberg descendants Image:10. Comments on ahnentafel 1.jpg|Johanna Winblad ancestors Image:11. Comments on ahnentafel 2.jpg|Wahlberg and Grund notes Image:12. Notes conc. P O Wahlberg page 1.jpg|Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) biography Image:13. Notes conc. P O Wahlberg page 2.jpg|Grund External links *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) at Ytterlännäs Kyrkomusiker References Category:Non-SMW people articles